Some Starfruit
by Lance Corporal Zoruru
Summary: Keroro's birthday has arrived, and he is looking forward to what he thinks will be the best birthday of his life. Sadly for him, it isn't. Dororo's there, though, and this provides Keroro with the perfect opportunity to repair or perhaps even strengthen his broken relationship with his blue friend.


**Hello, everyone! This is my first story on this account, but I've had one before (I forgot the email that I used for that account, so my stories on it remain unfinished). I guess I'll leave you guessing, but if you ever want to guess, I'll tell you if you're right. Anyways, I took that as a chance to start over because I hated how I wrote back then, so I guess this is a clean slate for me. **

**KeroDoro because I think they'd be cute together and feel special for not liking the typical GiroDoro.**

**I don't plan for this story to be terribly long (maybe 3-4 chapters), but we'll see. **

**I really just based this on that one episode where Keroro thought it was his birthday, but it really wasn't. I guess you could say I branched off of the episode and made an alternate ending where Dororo also mistakes that day for Keroro's birthday. **

**Hope you enjoy the story! **

* * *

Keroro laid on his bed as a subtle stream of tears flowed from his eyes, forming a wet spot on the fabric below him. He clenched his fist as he tried to will the tears to stop, but his intense emotions prevented him from doing much to stop them. He grabbed the nearest pillow and stuffed it into his face as he cried, feeling forgotten.

It was his birthday, and expecting a huge surprise like that of Natsumi's party a few days ago, Keroro eagerly spent the day outside the Hinata residence as he imagined the gifts piled high on top of one another and the huge cake that he would've dug into… if there had been anything of the sort. Unfortunately for Keroro, when he arrived home, Fuyuki and Natsumi were lazily lounging on the couch as they watched the television. Surprisingly, Giroro was also inside, still polishing his guns with intense care. Keroro had greeted them, obviously confused about why there were no streamers or balloons anywhere in the house. They greeted him back as they would've done any day of the week, now leaving Keroro more upset than confused. He directed himself to his room as he called back to them, hanging on to a tiny sliver of hope that they would jump off the couch to surprise him as he was about to turn the corner. He made it to his room without any interruption.

Upon closing the door to his room, Keroro threw himself on his bed, and the tears started pouring from his eyes. Nobody had remembered his birthday? He was especially surprised that Giroro, his childhood friend, didn't remember it. The mere thought of their forgetfulness sent him into a crying fit.

In need of comfort, Keroro cried his eyes out until he had become fatigued. They closed shut as his sorrow was slowly replaced by drowsiness until he finally fell asleep.

"Keroro?" a voice said as Keroro felt someone shake him. Keroro rubbed his damp eyes and wiped his cheek as he tried to look up to see who had woken him up.

"D-Dororo?" Keroro looked up at him from the bed, surprised to see him of all people. At last, he pulled himself on his rump and sat up. "What are you doing here?" he asked a bit coldly after wiping his cheeks once more.

"Isn't it your birthday today?" Dororo seemed confused about why Keroro had been crying and not celebrating with the others. This was definitely unexpected.

"Nobody else remembered," Keroro said sadly.

"Oh," Dororo replied quietly as an awkward silence settled in.

"Is this how it feels to be forgotten, Dororo?" Keroro asked.

"W-what?" Dororo asked, surprised that Keroro had asked such a question.

"Do you go through this every day?" Keroro seemed like he was about to burst into tears again.

"Well… I guess," Dororo answered.

"Then, I'm sorry. Very, very sorry. This feels horrible." Keroro's eyes let loose a small stream of tears. As Keroro stood up from the bed and began to wobble in Dororo's direction.

Unsure what to do, Dororo stood still as he watched Keroro fall into his arms, crying into Dororo's shoulder. Dororo hesitantly put his arms around Keroro's body and held him close as Keroro's tears soaked Dororo's skin.

It must have been two minutes until Keroro stopped crying, and even then, Keroro's body was slightly limp as he leaned heavily against Dororo, whose arms were still wrapped around Keroro. The situation grew more awkward as time passed until it had come to the point where Dororo tried to bring Keroro back to his bed. Dororo listened to the now silent room as he lugged Keroro's body towards the bed. Had he fallen asleep? Dororo wanted to take a look, but it could wait until he was at the bed. As he reached the bed and placed Keroro back on the slightly damp sheets, Keroro took a small box that he had strapped around himself. It was the present he was going to give Keroro before Keroro had surprised him with his grief. He placed the box next to Keroro's sleeping body and turned around to leave. Before he left, however, Dororo quietly searched Keroro's room for a pen, and once he found it, walked back to the box and hastily scribbled a little note to Keroro.

As Keroro's now quiet, peaceful snores filled the room, Dororo disappeared quietly into the night.


End file.
